


Cereal Love Stories

by Veridiansoul



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a mini youtube au, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridiansoul/pseuds/Veridiansoul
Summary: Lavi has the biggest crush on makeup artist/part-time Youtuber Allen Walker, and he unexpectedly meets him in the grocery store.This is a drabble I wrote based off of the prompt "Well this is awkward"





	Cereal Love Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't continue this, but I could if people are interested.

“Honestly Lena, he’s so gorgeous. I’ve watched his latest makeup video like ten times already,” Lavi whined as he stared at his phone and pressed play once again. On the screen was Lavi’s favorite Youtuber, Allen Walker. His content ranged from vlogs about his daily life as a part-time model and makeup connoisseur to random gaming sessions where he endearingly sucked at everything he played. Lavi had seen every video without fail and harbored a rather huge crush on the British Youtuber.

“Lavi, I know. You’ve ignored me this entire time. I kind of want to get out of the grocery store before it closes, so would you shut it off and go get the cereal like I asked you ten minutes ago?” She huffed while tapping her foot on the linoleum. “Allen can wait, the video won’t go anywhere.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going.” The redhead let out a heavy sigh and made his way towards the cereal aisle, his video still playing as he walked. He had just reached the cereal when Allen began putting his eyeliner on, which coincidentally, was Lavi’s favorite part. He had fallen in love with Allen’s eyes the second he first pressed play on a video and eyeliner always brought out their color. Needless to say, Lavi couldn’t look away and just grabbed a random box of cereal off the shelf. 

He had just turned to leave when he ran into someone and suddenly they were both toppling to the ground as rainbow colored cereal rained down on their heads. Lavi’s phone had skidded across the floor during the collision and landed somewhere near the stranger. When Lavi looked up to apologize, his heart immediately stopped. Sitting on the dirty floor with cereal in his hair was the Allen Walker. His makeup was less intense than normal and his clothes were a far cry from what he wears on the runway, but he looked just as flawless. Hell, he looked even better in person.

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. It seems I broke your cereal box,” Allen spoke up, his British accent making Lavi’s knees weak despite him not even standing. He was still so shocked that he just stared for a moment as Allen knocked all of the cereal out of his hair.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lavi mumbled. God, that was lame. He internally cursed himself for not having anything better to say to the person he had been crushing on from afar for ages.

“Oh, I knocked your phone out of your hand too. Here you go.” Allen picked up his phone and Lavi immediately had another heart attack. He was hoping Allen wouldn’t turn the phone over to check the screen for damages, but he did and instantly paused at his own face on the screen. Allen let out a small laugh and handed the phone over. “Well this is awkward. I’m guessing you’re a fan?”

“Um…yeah, sorry. And sorry about knocking you down, it was my fault too.” Lavi sheepishly took his phone and felt a blush fueled by a thousand suns spread over his cheeks when their fingers brushed. This was simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. “Not to be rude, but ah, why aren’t you in England? I mean, you don’t usually come to America,” he mumbled, slightly self conscious.

“I actually just moved here today. Don’t tell anyone, but I signed a contract with a company. I’m making a video about it soon,” Allen replied as he got off the floor and adjusted his clothes that probably cost more than Lavi’s whole wardrobe. He always looked effortlessly cool, but he was known to have expensive taste. When Allen offered a hand to help him up Lavi could physically feel 20 years coming off his life just from touching the expensive rings on the Youtuber’s fingers.

“My lips are sealed.” Now that he was standing, Allen seemed less intimidating. He was much shorter than expected without heels. “You probably get this all the time, but can I get a picture with you?”

“I have a better idea. How about you help me find the cereal I’m looking for and then come with me to find a place to eat? I could use a guide so I don’t get lost,” Allen said as he smiled. Lavi felt like he was going to die, but there was no way he’d turn down one-on-one time with the man of his dreams.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
